


Formalina (Nata sotto il segno di Plutone)

by raxilia_running



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Si vede la nube di Oort fra le nebbie del Varco, lì dove è solita vagare la Guardiana del Tempo. Si ferma spesso ad ammirare lo spettacolo vario delle comete che si scontrano fra loro, globi immensi di neve che si disfano in schegge sottili e irregolari e danzano in vortici turbinosi. Le ricordano Plutone e le sue infinite distese di ghiaccio, i suoi alberi dai contorti rami ricoperti di brina, le sue pianure popolate di una vita torpida e dormiente.Vivere nel luogo dove il Tempo non esiste significa sfuggire alla Vecchiaia e al gelido abbraccio della Morte. Il destino della Custode delle Porte del Tempo sembra essere il più fortunato di tutti ma Setsuna non ne è poi così sicura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La formalina (conosciuta in chimica come "formaldeide") è un elemento utilizzato per conservare in buono stato campioni di materiale biologico e trova impiego addirittura nelle tecniche di imbalsamazione. "Formaldehyde" è anche il titolo della canzone dei "Madder Mortem" che ho utilizzato per scrivere questa one-shot tutta dedicata a Setsuna Meiou, alias Sailor Pluto. E' un personaggio che mi ha sempre affascinata, sin da quando guardavo l'anime da bambina, per la sua tristezza e per la solitudine in cui è condannata a vivere a causa del suo ruolo. Naturalmente ora stanno ritrasmettendo l'anime su Italia 1 e - naturalmente - io non mi sto perdendo una sola puntata. Giusto ieri Sailor Pluto è entrata in scena con il suo Talismano e ha richiamato il Sacro Graal ("Coppa Lunare" è il solito brutto adattamento della Mediaset). A quel punto mi sono detta che qualche sproloquio su questa poveretta dovevo scriverlo. Il risultato è quello che è. Solo un paio di avvertenze prima di cominciare: nel definire la vita di Setsuna mi sono rifatta all'anime, perché il manga non l'ho mai letto. Ora sto recuperando con l'edizione italiana ma so che lì il suo destino e la sua storia sono più ingarbugliate, quindi tengo conto dei soli eventi descritti nell'anime. Per quanto riguarda il nome della sua arma, ho preferito chiamarlo "scettro", perché lo so che la traduzione letterale di "rod" è "bastone" ma trattandosi di un bastone magico, "scettro" mi suona meglio. E così pure il "Garnet Orb", ho preferito tradurlo come "Globo di Granato" perché "Sfera" mi sa di sciatto, mi perdoni la Wikipedia italiana e le sue traduzioni. Per tutto il resto: non so che succede nella Nube di Oort, mi sono divertita a fantasticarci su, non mi sono ancora laureata in astronomia. So però che è la fascia esterna di comete che dovrebbe circondare il Sistema Solare, quasi proteggendolo, e mi sono immaginata che il Varco Temporale sorvegliato da Sailor Pluto fosse più o meno da quelle parti.

_Time striking poses at life_   
_A prancing and prideful accountant_   
_Time dragging cold feet behind_   
_Webs beneath the laughter_

Si vede la nube di Oort fra le nebbie del Varco, lì dove è solita vagare la Guardiana del Tempo. Si ferma spesso ad ammirare lo spettacolo vario delle comete che si scontrano fra loro, globi immensi di neve che si disfano in schegge sottili e irregolari e danzano in vortici turbinosi. Le ricordano Plutone e le sue infinite distese di ghiaccio, i suoi alberi dai contorti rami ricoperti di brina, le sue pianure popolate di una vita torpida e dormiente.

Potrebbe restare per ore ad ammirare le loro evoluzioni spettacolari, le collisioni improvvise di orbite ellittiche che s’incrociano e deviano, perturbate dalla forza gravitazionale di quei corpi tanto minuscoli quanto turbolenti. Potrebbe restare ad ammirarle anche per mesi, anni, lustri, decenni, _secoli_ … Quelle scansioni temporali prettamente umane non avrebbero e non hanno alcun senso nelle lande che ha attraversato tante di quelle volte da conoscerne ogni particolare con disarmante precisione.

Dopotutto, il Tempo non ha senso nel luogo in cui non può esistere, congelato in un unico attimo di eterna sospensione. Dinnanzi alle Porte del Tempo non esiste vecchiaia né morte perché la vita stessa non può svilupparsi, costretta all’immobilità perenne come la gemma di un fiore destinato a non sbocciare mai. Anche la Custode di quel Varco è soggetta alla medesima legge: non c’è destino più crudele che osservare il proprio riflesso restare immutato come e più della superficie liscia di una pietra. Le sue belle labbra rosee non possono sfiorire, la sua pelle candida non può avvizzire ma è un premio illusorio che ha richiesto il pagamento di un prezzo elevato.

Che tormento ascoltare i propri stessi sospiri – e durante i primi anni di quel volontario esilio ce ne furono tanti – perdersi nel vuoto desolante che la circonda e susseguirsi sempre spaventosamente uguali a se stessi, come un nastro che si riavvolge ininterrottamente senza consumarsi mai.

Che strazio poter osservare con spiazzante nitidezza il modo in cui le ere si susseguono, fuori da quel sacrario maledetto, poter vedere il passato, il presente e anche il futuro srotolarsi e sovrapporsi in pieghe confuse dinnanzi a lei. Le basta appena spostarsi di un passo a destra o a sinistra perché lo scenario cambi ma la sostanza resti la stessa.

La Storia non è altro che un succedersi di tragedie, conquiste, decadenze e distruzioni che precedono rinascite e poi, con discutibile prevedibilità, nuovi drammi e nuove devastazioni. Assistere alle morti di persone care è sempre la parte peggiore del suo compito. Fingersi osservatrice indifferente delle loro vite divorate dal corso instancabile del Tempo è un compito appena mitigato dalla consapevolezza che sono destinate a rinascere, perché ogni resurrezione significa dimenticare il proprio passato per ricominciare da capo.

Ogni resurrezione significa allontanarsi da lei e cancellare ogni traccia del suo ricordo dalla propria mente e dalla propria anima.

Ma Setsuna ha sempre avuto pazienza e spirito di sacrificio, sono state anche queste due qualità a renderla la candidata più adatta per il ruolo di Custode di quelle Porte immense che vanno sorvegliate costantemente, perché l’essere umano è incline a violare le Leggi più elementari che regolano l’Universo e la tentazione di mutare il corso stesso del Tempo è sempre pericolosamente forte.

Setsuna ha sempre avuto coscienza di quale sarebbe stato il suo destino, le era stato ampiamente spiegato il giorno che aveva accettato il suo difficile incarico: vegliare eternamente e costantemente il Varco, ponendosi al di fuori del flusso temporale stesso. Perdere gli amici, allontanarsi dalla propria famiglia, vivere recidendo ogni contatto col mondo esterno perché l’attaccamento affettivo può interferire con i compiti di un Custode che deve essere neutrale; un sacrificio così immenso viene ripagato soltanto dalla consapevolezza di regnare su un elemento fondamentale, da cui dipende l’ordine e la vita stessa delle persone che ha amato.

Setsuna lo sa – lo ha sempre saputo – e nonostante tutto questo ha accettato comunque il suo mandato. Il pentimento non l’ha mai sfiorata nei lunghissimi secoli di guardia ma ciò non ha impedito al dolore di assaltarla e invadere il suo cuore fino a distillarsi in una malinconia sottile e quasi rassegnata. Malinconia che si trasforma in sofferenza pungente di fronte all’impotenza che prova osservando il fato inevitabilmente macchiato di sangue e di lacrime di chi una volta pronunciava il suo nome, considerandola un’amica.

Sarà forse a causa del modo totale e definitivo con cui ha sacrificato tutta se stessa e la sua vita per il resto di un’umanità a lei quasi sconosciuta che il Globo di Granato le è apparso dinanzi agli occhi?

Setsuna non lo sa, non si è mai considerata un essere prescelto. Non ha mai ritenuto di possedere doti così eccezionali da meritarle un ruolo più importante di quello che già possiede. Ha creduto a lungo che il Talismano che adesso orna la sommità del suo Scettro non fosse altro che l’emanazione stessa delle lacrime mai piante, condensatesi in un grumo duro e pesante di nostalgia al centro esatto del suo petto, fino a cristallizzarsi in quello splendido e potente manufatto.

Ma vivere fuori dal corso del Tempo significa anche avere un accesso illimitato a tutta la conoscenza che le serve. Vivere senza la tirannide di quel sovrano implacabile, vuol dire avere la possibilità di apprendere e comprendere senza alcuna fretta. E Setsuna ha capito molte cose. Ha inteso soprattutto che il Globo le sarà utile quando arriverà il momento giusto, un momento che va afferrato fuori dalle lande in cui vaga senza meta per aiutare coloro che non la ricordano ma che lei non ha mai dimenticato.

Potrà, se non altro, strappare le loro vite alla fame di un Tempo vorace e precipitoso e lasciare che proseguano placide e indisturbate almeno in questa epoca.

Essere d’aiuto è una consapevolezza che la riempie di gioia e quasi colma il vuoto immenso che il peso dei doveri ha scavato nel suo cuore.

Ciò non toglie che a volte, per un breve istante, Setsuna distolga lo sguardo dalle comete e dal fluire ininterrotto del Tempo per fissare il Talismano che svetta sempre in cima allo Scettro. Quando la superficie liscia e rossa del Globo le rimanda l’immagine ancora intatta del suo viso, si chiede cosa provino gli esseri viventi che al corso normale delle cose non sono stati strappati.

È allora che si domanda cosa voglia dire invecchiare e assistere al lento disfacimento del proprio corpo, mentre le forze e l’intelletto vengono meno.

È allora che una punta d’invidia la assale mentre si trova a desiderare con inusitata violenza di poter provare quel sentimento che ogni essere umano conosce bene, fin dal momento in cui ha coscienza di come vada il mondo: la paura di morire.

Setsuna non l’ha mai provata o, se l’ha fatto, è passato troppo tempo – sì, proprio lì dove il Tempo non esiste – perché possa ricordare come ci si sente. La Morte è diventata un’altra amica lontana i cui abbracci, in quel mare di solitudine senza scampo, la Guardiana si è troppe volte ritrovata colpevolmente a desiderare.

Se almeno lei la sfiorasse, anche solo distrattamente, Setsuna saprebbe che qualcuno si è ricordato di lei. Avrebbe una compagnia, per quanto letale.

Potrebbe specchiarsi nel Globo senza avere più la terrificante certezza di vedere, ogni volta, nient’altro che il proprio riflesso.

_Time waiting only to pass at a glance_   
_So hungry to find and devour us_   
_Time smirks and gloats at our backs,_   
_Eating all our hope away_   
_Time, time, time_   
_Time stretched unbrably thin_   
_Webs and woe and laughter_   
_**{Formaldehyde | Madder Mortem}** _


End file.
